


【中译】好医生/坏病人

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [6]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26460661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：这次是关于受伤的汉尼拔。（也是网友说想看的梗。）汉尼拔被人攻击了，这让他怀疑人森。威尔当然帮忙鼓励他啦，还有可爱的汉尼。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Kudos: 6





	【中译】好医生/坏病人

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Doctor/Bad Patient](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044535) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：感谢作者太太又是酸甜的一章。老汉被小毛贼打伤之后开始怀疑人森，觉得自己是不是没用了，然后又是暖暖的家庭互动时间。

太阳才刚升起，但汉尼拔▪莱克特博士已经跑了两英里以上了。他唯一能听到的声音，只有自己的呼吸和耳边勃拉姆斯的音乐。他用鼻子呼吸，同时配合身体重心的运动。他跑步已经很多年。有几十年了。当他还在念学士学位的时候，他每天白天都会跑步……或者晚上，这取决于那周的菜单。  
现在他每周能跑两次以上已经很不错了。汉尼拔真的很喜欢作为一名父亲，以及拥有一个理解接受自己的伴侣的生活，这超出了他所能想象以及应该得到的。但花一小时来整理思绪是一种让他沉溺的自私的快乐，他毫无愧疚。另外，有一名年轻的爱人会让人自觉，他们会想要为了对方保持身体健康。某些人，但不是汉尼拔。莱克特博士不屑于此。  
汉尼拔边跑边看着地面。他喜欢在徒步小径慢跑。不平整的地形会增加锻炼的强度。  
又跑了四英里，汉尼拔看了看手表。半小时六英里。对于一个中年男人来说这速度还不错。他还有一英里多点的路要跑，目前还不觉得气喘。他心里鄙视了一下为这么点成绩就满足的自己，并决定下周晚上也要跑步，尽管只能在家附近跑。  
即使这意味着他的邻居们会看到不穿三件套的他。他仿佛能听到威尔的笑声了。  
汉尼拔听见背后有人，然后很有素质地往右边让了一步。虽然不经常，但也不是没听说过会在这么早的时间遇到其他在徒步小径跑步的人。  
汉尼拔意识到脚步声就在自己身后，没多久就感到有东西撞到了他的后腰。这强劲的冲力把他整个人撞飞到树干上，疼痛从右边的脸爆炸似的蔓延开来。他背后的重量把他往下拖，脚踝因此扭伤了。他刚碰到地面时翻了个身，虽然知道趴着的姿势会让自己的选择受到限制。  
他的后脑勺被狠狠撞到树干上，接下来几秒钟，他看到的东西都若隐若现一片模糊。对方的手抓着自己放手机的臂环。他被抢劫了。  
袭击者是个三十多岁身材健硕的男人。汉尼拔抬起手臂，假装害怕想要保护自己的脸，但其实是用手肘抵在对方的大腿间，阻止他骑到自己身上。  
男人发出恼火的声音，甩手回来想要打汉尼拔。汉尼拔动作迅速地夹住对方的脚踝，撞向对方的髋骨，让他向前倒下，并抓住男人的手臂往自己方向拉去。利用这惯性他让两人在地上滚了起来，最后汉尼拔卡在对方的大腿间，把男人压在地上。  
他受到撞击的头因为这突然改变的位置而眼前发黑。紧接着是眼冒金星，对方先用膝盖给了他的头一下，然后狠狠地踢了他胸口一脚。他听到骨头的咔嚓声，明白如果现在不把对方搞定，就不会有第二次机会了。  
“对一个你这样年纪的人来说，身手不赖嘛。”抢劫的人在上方咕哝了一句。  
他抬头看着男人，希望分散他的注意力。这是一个喜欢从后面攻击的人，他不喜欢面对自己的受害者。男人轻微的退缩让汉尼拔有机会抓住对方的脚踝拉向自己。男人重重地摔在地上，他的后脑勺猛地撞向地面并弹了起来。他残忍地一拧，直到听见一声脆响以及发自肺腑的痛呼，汉尼拔露出了满意的笑容。  
汉尼拔把对方打晕，然后整个人脱力地躺在地上。他深呼吸着，开始检查自己身上的伤势。脚踝扭伤了，他能感受到那里开始肿起来了。他皱着眉挪了一下脚，疼但不是很厉害。他勉强自己坐了起来，按压自己的胸部，确认是哪里疼，同时关注自己的呼吸。他还检查了一下脊柱和肚子上有没有受伤。事实是除了他的脸疼得火烧火燎以外，没有其他的地方受伤。  
肋骨骨折还有脚踝扭伤。没有脑震荡，这说明他可以开车。他可以去医院，但这是浪费自己和他们的时间。而且如果自己从医院打电话给威尔，估计他会担心死的。不，他已经受过足够长时间的医学训练，一直以来也帮自己诊断伤势，他现在需要的是冰，休息，抬高自己的脚，以及威尔和汉尼。  
想着儿子会亲着自己让痛痛飞走的画面，汉尼拔不由笑了起来。  
汉尼拔刚想站起来，但停下动作检查了一下袭击者的钱包。他拿出对方的身份证放在钱包上面。一个轻微的警告：我知道你住在哪里。汉尼拔把地址记住了，打算晚点再决定利用这个信息做些什么。  
离他的车大概还有一英里左右。他的手紧紧地裹着他的肋骨。虽然很讨厌表现出软弱的样子，但他还是找了根树枝当拐杖，避免脚踝用力。如果不是肋骨受伤的话，他能走得更快一点。  
上车以后，他立马照了下镜子，有点难堪。他的脸颊和下巴看上去就像有人用砂纸擦过一样。他等下要把儿子吓坏了。  
十五分钟后，他把车开进了自家的车道。汉尼拔在大门前花了点时间。他不想威尔伤心。他尽可能站直身体走了进去，但走了没几步就要扶着墙了。  
“你回来啦，”威尔的声音从餐厅传来，“我正想——”  
威尔整个人在门口僵住了，脸上一片煞白，这让汉尼拔有点担心。  
“如果你晕过去，我可接不住你。”汉尼拔说，试着让自己听起来没啥大碍。  
“发生什么了？”威尔冲了过去，发现他没有把重量放在左脚上，他拉过汉尼拔的手臂放在自己肩上，把他拉得更近一点。汉尼拔抓住他，嘴里“嘶”了一声。“要我叫救护车吗？”  
“不！”汉尼拔摇了摇头，让威尔扶自己去书房。“实际没有看上去那么糟。”  
“告诉我发生了什么，”威尔瞪着他。“你去狩猎了吗？”  
“我告诉过你要去狩猎吗？”汉尼拔瞪了回去。  
“那就告诉我！”威尔心里乱糟糟的，没心情和汉尼拔卖关子。  
空气中出现短暂的停顿，医生坐到长沙发上，闭上眼睛，“貌似我成了一个小窃贼的目标。”  
“我要报警吗？”威尔问，他的声音放得更轻了，充满了担忧和害怕。  
“没必要。我怀疑他短时间内不会再出来犯事了。”汉尼拔对着他挤了个笑容。“我需要冰块，还有包扎我的脚踝，如果你愿意的话。”  
“我应该打电话叫个医生过来。”威尔轻声说，语气带着一丝不确定。他从来没有见过汉尼拔受伤，现在完全不知道要怎么办。  
“威尔，我就是一名医生。”  
威尔站了一会儿，然后去拿汉尼拔的医药包和冰块。他还拿了些毛巾，把其中一条弄湿等下帮汉尼拔清洗脸上的伤。他正往回走，突然听见一声高分贝的尖叫从书房的方向传来。威尔跑了过去，看见他们儿子站在门口，表情惊恐。  
“汉尼，没事的。”他的爱人在房间的另一头，试着去安抚儿子。“爸爸只是受了伤。我没事的。”  
汉尼抬头看看威尔，又回头看向汉尼拔。他没有动，威尔走到汉尼拔那边，把所有东西放在旁边的咖啡桌上。  
“我是先处理你的脸还是脚踝？”  
“我自己可以清理脸上的伤。”汉尼拔拿过毛巾，语气紧绷地说。  
当汉尼拔用毛巾擦拭脸上的伤口时，汉尼走了过来。他站在伸手够不着的地方。  
“爸爸？”他轻声问。  
“我在，宝贝。”汉尼拔向他露出了笑脸，这表情比他想象中要更吃力。  
小家伙靠得更近了，然后爬到沙发的扶手上。“你脸上有痛痛。”  
“貌似还有不少。”汉尼拔咕哝了一句，威尔狠狠瞪了他一眼。汉尼还太小，听不懂他毫无幽默感的语气。  
“你要亲亲吗？”汉尼问。  
“要不等血被洗掉之后，”汉尼拔说，看着儿子脸上受伤的表情，他露出另外半边没受伤的脸。“但我觉得我等不了那么久。”  
“我想检查一下你的肋骨。”威尔说，看着汉尼把他爸的半张脸都亲了一遍。  
“有点骨折了，但不是很严重，不需要额外的处理。敷点冰块再休息几天就好了。”汉尼拔用冷静客观的语气说道，仿佛说的是一个病人而不是他自己。  
“那我需要也把它包扎一下吗？”  
“不，”汉尼拔说，回了一个亲吻给儿子，感激地眨了眨眼。“肋骨不应该包扎。那可能会导致更多的损伤。”  
威尔在医药包里翻了一下，拿出了些止痛药。汉尼拔正要摇头，但威尔阻止了他。  
“你要把止痛药吃了，不然我就叫救护车，还会帮他们把你绑到担架上。”威尔用对付四岁调皮鬼的语气说道。  
汉尼拔瞪了他一眼，但不想在儿子面前吵架。他拿过药片，没等拿到水杯就把药咽了下去。  
“要去床上休息吗？”威尔问。  
“这次不威胁我了？”汉尼拔扬了扬眉毛。  
“一定要这样吗？”威尔问，想不懂为什么要生他的气。“抱歉威胁你了，但你是在太倔了。”  
汉尼拔叹了口气。他是一名心理医生，能像自己的伤情一样，对自己的行为做诊断。  
“为什么你不报警？”威尔轻声问。  
汉尼拔低头看了看爬到自己大腿上的小家伙。他紧紧地抓着汉尼拔的外套，仿佛他要消失了一样。他不想在儿子面前谈论这个话题。  
“爸爸没事，宝贝。”他轻声说，凑过去亲了亲儿子的卷发。  
“汉尼，去和温斯顿玩一会儿。爸爸要休息。”  
“不要，”汉尼摇了摇头。“爸爸要去睡觉吗？”  
威尔朝汉尼拔扬起一根眉毛，等着男人去回答。  
“是的，爸爸等下要去睡一会儿。”汉尼拔认输了。  
“那我也要睡，”汉尼宣布。“爸爸可以和我一起睡。爸爸想要抱着小温斯顿睡吗？”  
威尔有点吃惊。让小家伙去午睡实在太难了，没有他喜欢的小狗布偶几乎是不可能的任务。  
“汉尼，你的午睡还要几个小时之后。”威尔提醒他。  
汉尼因为不能和汉尼拔一起小睡感到伤心极了，向他爸靠得更紧了。他的眼睛立马就泛着泪光，当爸爸说话的时候，他仿佛要大哭起来了。  
“汉尼，为什么你不在我睡觉的时候帮爹地准备午餐呢？”汉尼拔温柔地说。“我觉得你可以为我做到？”  
“是的。”汉尼体贴地说。他看上去不是很高兴，但愿意这么做。  
“我要和爸爸说说话，儿子。你能在厨房等我吗？”威尔问。  
汉尼摇了摇头，紧紧抓住爸爸。他不打算放手。  
“汉尼，拜托你了？”威尔试了一下，心里感到很懊恼。心里想这究竟是在哪个平行宇宙里面。  
小家伙看上去像要忍不住大哭似的，但还是服从了。他朝他爸用力地嘟着嘴，慢慢从沙发上下来，希望爸爸会让他留下来，走去门口的路上一直不停地往后看。  
威尔对着这戏精的一幕翻了个白眼，坐在沙发对面的咖啡桌上。  
“感觉好点了吗？”  
“好多了。”医生回答，如果威尔不是认识了他这么多年，他肯定会听不出汉尼拔语气里的讽刺，但他做不了什么，即使听出来也只能随它去。  
“为什么不报警？”  
“说实话我完全没有想到这个。那男人还活着，以防你在猜来猜去。”汉尼拔冷漠地说。“你可能会在最近的急诊室找到脚踝骨折的他。”  
“你心里从来没想过要去报警？”威尔强忍着在地板上抓狂地走来走去的冲动。  
“事情并没有看上去那么坏。”汉尼拔冷静的说。  
“事情看上去是你和别人打了一架。”威尔这次站了起来，高高俯视对方。“你可以把那人想要的给他。”  
汉尼拔看上去很不解。威尔郁闷地叹了口气，摇了摇头。  
“去休息一下。你要我帮你拿点什么东西吗？”  
汉尼拔摇摇头，把头靠在沙发上，假装威尔已经走了，直到他真的走开了。  
**  
“汉尼拔？”威尔的声音里带着一丝恐慌。理智上他知道汉尼拔不可能走远的。  
“爸爸在浴室。”汉尼在走廊里喊道。  
威尔小跑到浴室，对着在门口站岗的小家伙眨了眨眼。他敲了敲门，然后没等回答就走了进去。  
“我以后要开始锁门了吗？”汉尼拔问，他直起身，裹上浴巾。  
“为什么不叫我？”威尔没理他。  
“我没有你的帮助也自己去了四十年的洗手间了。”汉尼拔靠着洗手台，没给威尔留任何帮忙的空间。  
“你不应该把重量压在脚上。”威尔忍下了一句骂人的话。  
“谢谢，格雷厄姆医生。”  
“你这行为太小孩子气了。”威尔尽可能温和地说。  
汉尼拔默默地洗着手，当他转身要走出浴室的时候，威尔稳稳地抓住了他。他把汉尼拔的左手环在自己的肩膀上，一手放在对方苗条的腰上。  
“我要抱你啦。”当汉尼拔想反抗的时候，他威胁道。  
汉尼咬着牙，但允许了威尔的帮忙。浴室外面，汉尼抓住他另一只手。小家伙对能帮爸爸忙感到很高兴。汉尼拔用力握了一下儿子的手，但他的笑容没有到达眼底。  
**  
在接下来的几小时里，只要威尔的眼睛稍稍从他年幼的儿子身上离开，他就会发现汉尼静静地坐到爸爸旁边，看着他睡觉，或者说装睡。他很怀疑这男人会把小时候就磨炼出来的生存本能给忘记。  
勾了勾手指，他无声地把儿子叫到身边。  
“我这次没有吵醒他。”他辩解道，明显很不开心。  
“你爸爸没事的。”他轻声说，把他举起来紧紧地抱住。“他需要休息，而温斯顿需要某人陪它玩。”  
汉尼给了他一个怀疑的表情，威尔突然希望小家伙不要那么快长大了。  
午餐的时候，威尔拿着托盘走到书房，上面放着三个人的午饭，他得到的却是汉尼拔的臭脸。  
“这次事件没理由让我们回到原始时代。”  
威尔大笑起来，直到他意识到对方是认真的。“放松。这个家不会因为我们在书房吃午餐就塌下来的。”  
男人脸上怀疑的表情和几小时前儿子脸上的表情简直一模一样，威尔摇了摇头。这两人以后肯定会变成同一阵线的。  
汉尼咧着嘴笑。除了野餐外，他还从来没有坐在地上吃过东西。汉尼拔坐了起来，汉尼靠着他的膝盖。小家伙的笑容让他内心的不爽消退了一点，汉尼拔没有抱怨地吃着鸡汤和三明治。  
午饭后，当威尔正在收拾时，汉尼拔吃了止痛药，不想让对方担心。他重新躺下，抬起自己的脚踝。汉尼从他身上爬过去，医生只好忍住了当儿子按着肋骨时的呻吟。虽然很痛，但他还是把汉尼举了起来，放在右手下方，夹在自己和沙发之间。  
小家伙依偎着爸爸，安静地待着。汉尼拔轻抚着儿子的卷发。当威尔过来喊儿子睡午觉的时候，他已经差不多睡着了。小手紧紧地抓着爸爸的衬衫。  
“他被吓坏了。”威尔小声说道。  
汉尼拔点点头，但没有说话。  
威尔也想说当第一眼看到汉尼拔的时候，他也吓坏了，但最后忍住了。他想靠着两人躺下来，可惜沙发已经没位置了。他等汉尼拔闭上眼之后，亲了他一下，然后离开了房间。  
**  
“你知道自己在做什么吗？”当威尔看到汉尼拔出现在厨房门口的时候问道。  
“晚餐，如果你愿意把厨房还给我的话。”汉尼拔说，一边往厨房里走。  
威尔拦住他。“你不应该下地走的。”  
“我会站在一个地方不动。你可以帮我，如果你想的话。”  
“汉尼拔，”威尔耐心地说。“拜托你了？我能搞定晚餐。你需要去休息。”  
“我已经休息一整天了。”汉尼拔说，有那么一瞬间他看上去像要噘嘴了。  
“我知道，”威尔柔声说道。“你想坐在这看我准备晚餐吗？”  
“不要这样和我说话，好像我是小孩似的。”汉尼拔吼了一句，把威尔吓到了。“我完全可以做一顿简单的饭菜。”  
“你的饭菜从来都不简单，”威尔确保自己的声音听上去很平稳。“你完全不讲道理。如果我们的角色调换过来，你肯定会把我绑在床上。可能还会绑上一个好看但又不可能打开的结。”  
汉尼拔重重地叹了口气，让自己被带到厨房角落的椅子里。  
“想要看着我点中餐外卖吗？”威尔问，为自己想要开个玩笑却得到阴恻恻的表情而摇了摇头。  
**  
汉尼坐在爸爸的大腿上，向他展示自己做的“恢复健康”的祝福卡片。  
“这是你，那是爹地。”他指着两个大点的盒子形状的物体。“那是我和温斯顿！”  
“那是什么？”汉尼拔指着卡片上他旁边的小圆圈问。  
“护膝，”汉尼笑着回答。“就像爹地帮我带上的，这样我就不会受伤了。”  
“你觉得爸爸需要护膝？”汉尼拔扬起一根眉毛。  
“是的。”汉尼回答，然后被无情地挠痒痒。  
**  
“我想和爸爸一起睡！”汉尼大哭道，并且每次被拒绝之后都继续哭。  
“爹地已经说不行了，”威尔说，已经厌倦整天都演坏人的角色了。“汉尼，爹地不想一直重复说过的话。你想要罚站吗？”  
“我可以在这里罚站吗？”汉尼问。  
他们正在主人房里，两位爸爸在听到小家伙的问题时都忍不住露出了笑容。今天过得太漫长了，汉尼拒绝和爸爸分开。  
“不行。”威尔说，他脸上没多久就恢复到严肃的表情。  
汉尼躲到他爸的床单下，拒绝出来。  
“汉尼，”汉尼拔温柔地说。“你今天必须睡在自己的床上。你是大男孩了，对吗？”  
“是的。”床单下传来不太清楚的回答。  
“大男孩要睡在自己的床上。”他劝说道。  
“我还有故事听吗？”他问，听上去有点泄气。  
“当然，”威尔柔声说，他已经说‘不’说累了。“你可以在这里听完故事，然后我会送你回房间睡觉。”  
深色的卷发和大眼睛从床单下冒了出来，但仅此而已。“还有歌吗？”  
威尔对儿子笑了笑，亲了他一下。“是的，现在让你可怜的爹地休息一下，帮你准备洗澡。”  
**  
“请告诉我你周一不会去上班。”当所有故事都已经讲过，歌也唱了四遍之后，他说道。  
“我的工作并不需要太多走动。”汉尼拔争辩道。  
“那也够了。如果只有你的脚踝或者肋骨受伤了，那就不一样。”  
“我不会有事的。”汉尼拔说，他声音里有一种咬牙的感觉让威尔感到不解。  
“只是，或许……你考虑一下？”威尔请求道。明天是星期天，有足够的时间去取消预约，而又不会显得无礼。“我去给你放水洗澡。”  
**  
汉尼拔关上身后的门，脱掉身上的衣服。他站在一面巨大的镜子前，眼睛扫过身上的伤痕。他半边脸都是擦伤和淤伤。右边变成了一种好看的深红色。这位医生真心对眼前所看到的景象感到厌恶。  
汉尼拔▪莱克特一直都把自己照顾得很好。锻炼身体，吃优质的食物，作为一个有小孩的人，确保自己得到适当的休息。或许他对自己的外在有点自负，但保持健康是很重要的。  
他都认不出镜子里的人了。他对自己被一个人制服了感到很愤怒。他应该多留点心的。应该提前发现这个情况。他对自己的家人没用处了。如果他不能保证自己的安全，他还怎么保护他们？  
汉尼拔泡在热水里。身上的疼痛慢慢减轻了。他靠在浴缸的一边，头枕在几条毛巾上，一反常态感到垂头丧气。  
威尔是美丽的，当他笑起来的时候，蓝眼睛后是那样的生机勃勃。曾经他有一段时间喜欢光滑的脸颊，现在他简直无法想象早上醒来脖子那里感受不到那些扎人的胡茬。还有那灵巧的手和强壮的手臂。被同等程度的倔强，智慧，黑暗和光明包裹着的美丽的灵魂。  
汉尼拔希望自己是威尔和儿子寻求安全感的那个人。这是他必须提供的。汉尼受伤之后会去找威尔。而做噩梦的话会去找汉尼拔。就像威尔过去一样。如果他不是那个保护家庭的人，那么他的角色到底是什么？  
门把手发出轻微的声音，然后浴室又重新归于安静。几分钟后，那咔嗒的声音变得有点不同，然后浴室门打开了。  
“我们现在都要撬锁了吗？”汉尼拔把自己往水下沉了沉，希望水面的反光能把身上的淤伤藏起来。  
“我们之间还要锁门吗？”威尔问，把汉尼拔那套开锁工具扔到洗手台上。  
他站在浴缸边上，黑色柔软的背心，略带磨损的牛仔裤低低地挂在髋骨上。他看上去难以置信的年轻，脸上带着十分疑惑的表情。  
“你今天一直在生我气。到底为什么？”他一字一顿的问道。“你过去几个月和别人干过不少架。这次究竟为什么让你这么紧张？”  
“不要对我做心理分析。”汉尼拔喃喃道，声音听上去很疲惫。  
自从他们在一起以来，威尔第一次主动让双方保持眼神对视。他突然感到一股尴尬，软弱和巨大的自我怀疑的情绪。他从来没有把这些感觉和这位自信的医生联系在一起。  
他感到心碎，这一次不是他自己的感觉。这一次他是提供帮助的那个人。  
“威尔！”看到威尔穿着牛仔裤和衣服就进了浴缸，汉尼拔倒吸了口气。  
“你真是个傻瓜。”威尔泡进浴缸的时候说道，语气里没有半点责备。他跨坐在男人身上，小心没有碰到伤口。“笨蛋。”威尔吻上他。双手轻轻地覆在棱角分明带着淤伤的脸颊骨上。  
“你是我所认识的最强壮的人。”威尔在对方的唇间悄悄说道。当他不知道怎样用语言形容的时候就亲他一下。“只要有机会，你都为这个家做了必须要做的事。”一个更深的吻。“你做了你必须做的事，而且保证自己会回到我们身边。”  
威尔的手伸进对方的头发中，而汉尼拔在他身下一动不动地坐着。“今天发生的事，没有一件代表了软弱。”威尔把额头靠在医生的上。“我要你做回平时的自己。我要你变回自信和坚强，因为这是我的力量之源。”  
“如果我不——”  
“你是个傻瓜，还记得吗？”威尔打断了他的自我怀疑。“我允许你做个傻瓜。你活该。你一直都是我们家里最强壮的那个。今天发生的事证明不了什么。你仍然是个猎人。”  
威尔又开始了新一轮的吻，汉尼拔环抱着他的手臂逐渐收紧。  
“你今天离开了，甚至让他活了下来。”威尔继续吻着他，得到了另一个含糊的回应。“你掌控全局，因为不管你在什么情况下，你都会找到方法夺回控制权。这一点永远不会变。除非你不愿意。”威尔吻了一下受伤的脸颊，沿着下巴的线条一路吻过去，直到在耳珠调皮地咬了一口。“大家说怀疑是智者拥有的品质，但它不适合你。”威尔再次吻上汉尼拔，同时为得到的回应感到高兴。  
“你的力量来自于你知道自己比猎物更聪明和强壮。”威尔把手覆上对方的肩膀上，把自己穿着湿透牛仔裤的髋骨抵着汉尼拔，听到对方胸腔里颤动的呻吟，他露出了笑容。“你偶尔可以谦逊一下，但不要怀疑你自己。不要怀疑我需要你。”  
医生在水下的手移到衣服下，把衣服拉过头顶，脱下来扔到一边，对湿衣服掉到地上完全不在乎。  
“不要忘了我一直在你身边。你不再孤身一人。我不仅仅只有一张漂亮的脸蛋。”  
医生笑了笑，低头靠在威尔的肩膀上。  
“我也可以变强壮，你懂的。”  
“我知道。”汉尼拔终于回答道，身体往后靠，注视着威尔的眼睛。  
“很好。下次你又自怨自艾，所作所为就像一个被宠坏的熊孩子，而不是告诉我问题所在的话，我就亲自打你屁股。”  
“哦？”那双薄唇露出了一丝得逞的笑意，眼睛里透着顽皮的光。“你实在太野蛮了。”  
“如果你想要找一个优雅绅士的话，你完全找错地方了。”威尔对他吼道。  
“当然不。可能是一位年轻的女士。”汉尼拔耸了耸肩，他的手在水下悄悄地解开了威尔的牛仔裤。  
“年轻？会是什么——”威尔的怒气被一个强吻和紧握的双手打断。  
**  
他们被汉尼爬到床上吵醒了。  
“我敲门了。”他向他们保证道。  
威尔笑了笑，把小家伙举到空中。他把他举到离脑袋一个手臂那么高的地方，把小家伙逗得咯咯直笑，蹬着小脚丫，然后把他放到自己和汉尼拔之间。  
“爸爸，还痛痛吗？”汉尼问，整个人靠了过来，和汉尼拔鼻子对着鼻子。  
“是的，但现在好多了。”  
“好。”汉尼打了个哈欠，蜷在爸爸身边，伸手抓着爹地。  
他们最后大部分的时间都待在床上。汉尼拔屈服了，他其实很享受家人的伺候。他们看电影，读书，玩桌游，还让这四岁的小朋友给他们演了场戏。医生从来没有过这么无所事事的一天，尽管永远也不会承认，但他其实很享受这时光。  
**  
汉尼拔坐在沙发上，眼睛看着平板，他的脚搁在威尔的大腿上，后者正在不断切换电视上的频道。  
离上次的事件已经有几个月了，汉尼拔的身体恢复得很好。  
“想要看丧尸节目吗？”威尔问道，对汉尼拔脸上的表情翻了个白眼。“哦，你会爱上的。是一个关于在末日后的世界生存的故事。”  
“你想要在地下室建一个地堡吗，亲爱的？”汉尼拔问，嘴角挂着讽刺的笑意。  
“可能，”威尔耸了耸肩。“我不觉得相信一个有丧尸的末日世界比相信可以升天看到上帝有什么不同，但——”  
“别说了。”  
“我只是说——”  
“不，停下来。回到新闻频道。”  
威尔把频道切回去。  
“警方这次没找到任何嫌疑人，希望向公众寻求线索。”一个有着浓密头发的中年男性主播说道。“任何人有线索的话都可以拨打下面的电话。”  
在男人身后的绿屏中有一张照片，上面是袭击汉尼拔的那个男人年轻时候的样子。很明显是张老照片，但不会弄错。  
汉尼拔转身看向威尔，抬起了一根眉毛。  
“我查过急诊室的记录，”威尔的脸泛起一丝粉色。“很小心谨慎地。”  
“威廉。”汉尼拔的声音处于严厉的边缘。“你应该告诉我的。”  
“这是个惊喜。”威尔轻轻地垂下眼睛，透过睫毛往上看。“惊喜吗？”  
汉尼拔想让自己表情严肃一点，但放弃了，他拉过威尔的手，直到对方整个人趴在自己身上。  
“谢谢。”汉尼拔柔声说道，双手摸到威尔的脑后，把他按下来吻了上去。


End file.
